


Avaricious

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Injury, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody else was allowed to harm him. Unless I said so. (Can be viewed as Ghiralink if you wish, can be viewed as neutral as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaricious

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, this can be either Ghiralink or just Ghirahim and Link interacting. However you wish to view it.

I do not know how to describe my reaction except displeased.

Angry? Perhaps, but not at him. Disappointed, yes, I suppose that does fit, but more at him than anything.

But I was most certainly displeased. At him, at the situation, at everything. Displeased described my utmost feelings for this matter. Displeased that it wasn’t me or my efforts or my minions. Displeased because he had _such audacity_ to be in such a state without my direct interference.

And I, being who I was, just _had_ to voice my opinions to the boy.

“Child,” I whispered as I descended to his level in a crouch.

I heard him moan, I saw his body tense only to relax on instinct to avoid the pain such an action cost him.

The ‘tsk’ that escaped me was one of disgust and I pulled on his hair, lifting his gaze to mine.

“You disappoint me.”

But, it seemed despite the state that he was in, those infuriating blue eyes narrowed at me.

“So tell me, just _what_ does it take to make the Goddess’ chosen warrior to fall flat on his face?” I tightened my grip on his dirt-mangled hair, hearing him groan in response. “ **What** causes such a reaction? Hmm?!” My anger was getting the better of me.

Yes, yes I was mad. But not at him. No, I was mad at whatever it was. I was mad at my own incompetency. Why couldn’t have I caused this? **What** was I lacking?! **I** was supposed to bring him down into this low! That was **my** job!

The jealousy, no envy was more apt here I believe, burned within me.

I heard choked attempts at laughter leave him.

_Was he **mocking** me?!_

More of those sounds left him, and _how_ I wanted to damage him to stop him. But I stopped. My sense of decorum and honour forbid me to. Because I wasn’t the one who caused this.

“Stupidity.” The word that left him was raw.

I looked sharply at that bemused smile on his face, taking in the word he spoke. Stupidity? **Stupidity?!** Just a matter of sheer luck? Was that it?! After all of my attempts at ruining this boy? After **everything** I had done it was just _stupidity_ that caused this?

He groaned again, one hand weakly swatting at mine.

And for once, I decided to indulge him and let him go, hearing him groan once more at the unexpected release and hit head his the ground with a ‘thump.’

More groans followed suit as he turned himself to look up at the sky. “Too little sleep and food. Too much action…”

I glanced at him carefully.

“Too much exhaustion…” Here, he coughed. “Didn’t pay attention…”

And then, something that I had never really realized hit me. Yes, I knew it. Yes, I mocked him for it and put him down for it, but it never really _occurred_ to me until now.

Link was human. With human limitations, and human needs.

It wasn’t stupidity that caused this (well, perhaps it was) but ultimately, it was his _humanity_ that resulted in this. That if it weren’t for his humanity, he wouldn’t have needed those things, he wouldn’t have had to overcome them. Certainly, yes, the boy was _stupid_ to neglect those needs, and it compounded until his body would not listen to him anymore.

Almost. I almost pitied him.

“I could kill you, right here, right now, and end all of my problems.”

Again, that choked laughter. “You won’t.”

It seemed that _at least_ something had gotten through that thick skull of his.

“You’re too proud to.”

After those words, silence ensued and I continued to watch him. In fact, along with that almost-pity, there was this almost-admiration. Certainly, yes I respected him but, I knew that this child would stand up after this and continue on in his dogged ways. He had his own goals, and I knew not why he was so loyal, nor where it specifically lay. (With Hylia, or her mortal incarnation? Or perhaps was it within himself, that he would keep a promise no matter how gruelling the task turned out to be?) But he would continue and try and try again until he succeeded. Despite the odds against him. It was that damned determination that vexed me as much as it caused that respect.

It also made me uneasy.

“I’ve never heard you so silent before.”

My bristle was audible. “Nor you so talkative.”

That seemed to both shut us up again.

I didn’t like him. This wretched child from the Sky. If he hadn’t interfered, I would have found that spirit-maiden by now. I would have accomplished my goal. _And yet I couldn’t get enough of him._ I despised him, but I merely could not let him die like this.

Soon, I noticed that he had gone almost _too_ quiet and I hissed, but there was no response.

“You better not go dying on me Sky Child!” My hand went to his neck, and while his body did not respond to my actions, I could hear that steady heart beating beneath my skin.

Unconscious then.

Great. This was just great. And I couldn’t leave him here, open to the harsh environments, or for my minions or other monsters to find him. If he was to die, it would be by the means of my hand or my master’s hand! Not by some folly of humanity!

This brat was only becoming more and more of an inconvenience. I glanced up, looking about before I gave a final sigh. I do suppose _that place_ was better than here. Hefting the brat’s weight over my shoulder, I snapped my fingers before taking him to the springs in Eldin his friend had gone to once upon a time and placed him on the pedestal there. I took a few steps away before I glanced back at him.

“Only I am allowed to grant you the release that is death.”

And with that, I continued on my mission to find the spirit-maiden.


End file.
